


Drabble

by Rebecca



Category: The State Within
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-09
Updated: 2008-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, you all know the scene where Mark storms out of a meeting when learning that Jane had a car accident, and where Nicholas and the whole staff run after him... Every time I see that I thinking the staff should be more professional than that and stay discreetly in the room... So I made myself an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money made, yadda, yadda.

"See? I knew that he was dating Jane." said Nasreen while she watched the concerned ambassador storm out of the room.  
"No, look how Nicholas is holding him.", interjected Sally.  
"I am aware of the rumours about his sexuality, but Mark and Nicholas...?"  
The staff watched the two men curiously.  
"Nicholas looks jealous.", someone said.  
"I don't know...", Nasreen said doubtfully.  
"Now, who won?"  
Questioning murmur arose.

Satisfied, Phil watched the whole scenery.   
"Back in the room," he ordered.

He was the only one in the staff who had bet that the ambassador had been sleeping with Jane _and_ Nicholas.


End file.
